


【GGAD】通往霍格沃茨的密道

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 看到格林德沃出现在自己办公室时，邓布利多立刻意识到猪头酒吧通往有求必应屋的密道被黑魔王发现了。《教授的第二次机会》的后续，办公室play，轻微sp + angry sex预警。





	1. Chapter 1

作为斯莱特林学院的三年级学生，卡西欧佩娅·布莱克向来不屑与任何格兰芬多搭话，但这次是个例外。她敢肯定面前这个神情冷傲的金发少年跟她一样来自最高贵的纯血家族，她觉得疑惑，自己竟然从来没注意过格兰芬多有这样耀眼的高年级学生，“他应该属于斯莱特林。”她想。这个男生在向她询问黑魔法防御课教授办公室的位置后，头也不回地走过她身边。“你看起来是高年级学生，为什么会不知道教授办公室在哪？”她突然意识到有什么地方不对劲，对方只是微微抬了抬手，杖尖光芒一闪，于是她彻底忘了这次会面。

卡西欧佩娅的直觉是对的，这个少年的确更符合斯莱特林的招生理念，不过这一次，他自愿选择了恋人所在的学院。他记得邓布利多校袍上的每一个细节，而他良好的记忆力再次给了他回馈，校袍的掩饰下，没人会怀疑他是否属于霍格沃茨。走进教授办公室后，格林德沃的金发迅速变浅缩短，蓝色的右眼再次睁开时，变成了白金色的异瞳。不再合身的校袍被随手扯下，黑袍扬起的一瞬间，金属衣扣在剪裁合体的大衣上折射出窗外的阳光。虽然让邓布利多一走进自己的办公室就看到十六岁的格林德沃也会很有趣，但他宁可将这样的乐趣留到下一次。此时，他只想以真实面目见到黑魔法防御课的教授。

办公桌上摆放着书籍教具和羽毛笔，书上压着一个小玻璃罐，里面的柠檬糖晶莹剔透。作业批改到一半，上面圈圈绕绕的字迹让他想起寄居在巴莎特姑婆家时每晚都会收到的信。学识渊博的年长女巫很是欣赏那些聪慧锐利而富有朝气的见解。那时的邓布利多意气风发，会主动给所有知名学者写信，当然也会享受他们的惊叹和赞扬。作为《魔法史》的作者，巴莎特从收到邓布利多家长子的第一封信开始，就意识到了领居家的年轻人是个不世之材。于是她主动把那些信分享给她同样年轻优秀的侄孙，直到她发现，邓布利多寄给她侄孙的信开始远远超过写给她的。“果然年轻人之间更容易交流，” 她无不唏嘘地想“属于我的时代已经过去了，未来是他们的。”

未来的确是他们的，长期占据着报纸头版的黑魔王很难理解，有着和他同样天赋与能力的白巫师为什么要在这种地方浪费生命。刚才那个斯莱特林女生甚至在他走出十米后才意识到他不该不知道教师办公室的位置，而且他头也不回地施咒时，背后的人没有任何抵抗。唯一能与他匹敌的人居然把生命浪费在教育这些蠢材上。

他在邓布利多的靠椅上坐下，凝视着桌上的立体摆件。四面三角形的玻璃罩，笼着中间圆形的金属球，一根垂直的金属棍穿过圆球。这是他再熟悉不过的标志。唇角勾起了笑意，他敢肯定，除他以外的人不会知道教授桌上的标志意味着什么。正如，除他以外的人不会了解邓布利多的真实想法。他往后靠了靠，双腿交叠着，皮鞋搭上了邓布利多一尘不染的桌面。阿尔看到这一幕大概会被逼疯。到时候他只需解释他在霍格莫德等了一个周末，留宿学校的教授没有回去，于是他不得已亲自进学校来找人。那人会原谅自己弄脏他的办公桌的，毕竟上个周末，猪头酒吧二楼的房间里，阿不思几乎对他笑了。再给他一点时间，他会让邓布利多心甘情愿地放弃立场，回到他身边。

门外传来脚步声，他懒洋洋地起身，准备好迎接对方惊讶的目光，却突然意识到那声音并不属于他要等的人。

正常情况下，米勒娃麦格不会去邓布利多办公室，只是今天，黑魔法防御课的教授被一群始终学不会呼神护卫的学生缠住了。“这是正常的，很少有人能快速掌握这种高阶魔法。”他耐心地告诉他们，“那您呢，教授，您花了多长时间学会这个咒语？”邓布利多只能尽量谦虚地告诉他们自己在13岁时就已经自学掌握了这个咒语，于是这群学生执意要让教授再次示范召唤银色的凤凰。“变形术的期刊在我办公桌上，米勒娃。”面对等在教室门口要他归还期刊的同事，他无奈地笑笑，意料之中地看见麦格抿了抿嘴，转身先行离开。

麦格震惊地看着眼前人异色的瞳孔，几乎没有丝毫停顿地举起了魔杖。格林德沃打量着眼前的女巫，松开了袖子里的魔杖，无害地举起双手。他不想在这里动手。“米勒娃·麦格，”黑巫师的声音温和友好，“我听阿不思提起过你。”其实只是在教职工档案里看到过，不过这对他来说已经足够了。“你知道，我跟他并非敌对关系，只是某些观念不太一样。你们可能对我有些误解，这很正常，但这种误解就像麻瓜基督徒对巫师的误解一样，是完全可以避免的。”米勒娃持杖的手不易察觉地抖动了一下，黑巫师真诚的眼神更加亲切了。他隐晦地提起麦格作为女巫的母亲与麻瓜基督徒父亲相爱的不易，表示他只是想让麻瓜更了解巫师这个群体，以期减少双方的误解和冲突。当他说起麦格回到霍格沃茨执教的原因——那个让她伤透心的麻瓜男孩时，麦格的嘴唇抿得更薄，眼泪几乎是不受控地落下。

霍格沃茨的学生都是这样吗？受了情伤就躲回母校任教。格林德沃在心中嘲讽着，外表依然温和而真诚。麦格还没有放下魔杖，但他知道这个年轻的女教师已经对他构不成任何威胁。只需要等到她再放松一点警惕，一个混淆咒加上遗忘咒总是万无一失的。

可惜世事总有意外。办公室的门再一次被打开，邓布利多震惊地看着眼前的一幕，蓝色的眼眸中瞬间腾起的怒火让米勒娃感到面前的人有些陌生。他可以忍受格林德沃突然出现在他面前（事实上，他并不反感这样），可当身边的人再次受到威胁时，他才知道自己根本承担不起逃避责任的后果。这个人穿过了阿不福思酒吧的密道，一路走过学校，进了自己的办公室。他甚至不敢想象如果麦格刚才动了手会有什么后果。

只是一瞬间，短到让麦格怀疑刚才他眼中的怒气是自己的幻觉，邓布利多恢复了惯常的从容谦和。他挡在她和格林德沃之间，抬手时桌上的期刊迅速落在他手里。将期刊塞进麦格怀里后，他微笑着请米勒娃出去时帮他把门带上。麦格仍有些迟疑，邓布利多冲她笑了笑，“你知道他不能把我怎么样。”出于对同事兼好友的信任，加上此时她确实需要整理心情，麦格迟疑地走到门外，关门的一瞬间，她看见当世最伟大的白巫师像麻瓜一样抬手毫不迟疑地打在格林德沃脸上。

门在她面前关上了，阻隔了办公室里的一切声音。

格林德沃原本打算跟面前的人解释清楚，这只是意外，就像二十八年前的雨夜。邓布利多不能总把无可避免的意外归咎到他身上。然而打在他脸上的手显然是用尽了力，瞬间的耳鸣，他感到自己的理智和耐心一起被脸颊上的灼痛感烧成了灰。

看到重新睁开的异瞳中的怒火，邓布利多下意识地后退了一步。他承认，勇敢睿智的格兰芬多偶尔会有不计后果的鲁莽，就像现在这样。他的确没考虑过真的跟盖勒特动了手会怎样，直到对方以一种他从来没见过的可怖眼神看着他。他终于想起来，尽管格林德沃不曾真的对他发过火，但面前的人毕竟还是席卷欧洲的黑魔王。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、卡西欧佩娅·布莱克（1915-1992）这个名字在布莱克家的族谱上，但这个人物并未在HP/FB系列中出现。本文中（1928年）她应该是13岁，如果这个人物后续出现在小动物系列里，而且人设根本文不符，就请大家自动忽略吧。  
> 2、邓布利多桌上的死亡圣器立体摆件在火焰杯中有过特写，不知道是他晚年才摆在桌上的还是一直就有的，假装一直就有吧。柠檬雪宝同理，死圣里哈利看到校长办公桌上还有半杯剩下的柠檬雪宝（心疼校长）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sp + angry sex预警，这章GG略渣，请做好心理准备。

被人反扭着手按在桌上时，邓布利多终于想起来自己从小就不擅长跟人动手。这与他的体力无关，只是性格和打斗技巧的问题。阿不福思五岁时就能在说不过八岁的邓布利多时轻易用武力压制对方。他一直以为兄长是有意让着他，直到有一天，波特家的小子看见他的山羊啃了自己家的草药，两人争吵之后动起了手，赶来劝架的阿不思被那个一直被阿不福思压着打的九岁小孩轻易推得一个踉跄，那时邓布利多已经快十一岁了。从此以后，在戈德里克山谷别的小孩被打之后第一反应都是回家找哥哥的年纪，阿不福思每天反而要担心哥哥被别人打了怎么办。阿不福思的担忧一直持续到他的长兄成年，可以在校外使用魔法了才完全消失，当然，更主要的原因是他发现正常情况下没人会对温润谦和的阿不思·邓布利多动手。

直到阿利安娜的葬礼上，小时候一直站在邓布利多前面保护他的阿不福思突然站在他对面用尽全力打了他一拳。巧妙的变形术使他的鼻梁看起来依旧高挺漂亮，但他知道，鼻骨上的伤痕从来没有愈合过。而现在，他突然意识到，阿不福思再也不可能在他和别人爆发肢体冲突时挡在他身前了。其实，致使他和阿不福思兄弟反目的那个人，也曾毫不犹豫地将他护在身后，可惜那个曾经庇护他的人，正是此刻向他施暴的人。

膝窝被狠狠撞了一下，双腿不受控制地跪倒，他用力挣扎着想挺起腰，却被人别着双手压回桌上。半张脸贴在冰冷的桌面上，他甚至能看到自己呼出的气体在桌上凝结成水雾。身后的人像是打定了主意要羞辱他，毫无预警的一巴掌落在他的臀上。接着是第二掌，第三掌，他咬着牙不让自己发出声音，整个办公室只听到两人的喘息和手掌落在臀瓣上的拍击声。

“你现在打算道歉吗，阿尔？”无法回头，他看不清格林德沃的脸，但那人声音里的冷厉让他感到陌生。不属于他熟悉的格林德沃的语气，挑起了一种未知的恐惧感。

邓布利多不打算服软，拍击在他臀部的力度还在加大，更让他难以忍受的是，他很快发现这种力度造成的不止是痛感，臀部受力引起后穴内的收缩摩擦，他绝望地意识到自己的身体正在起反应。格林德沃的情况其实也不算好。邓布利多的西装面料服帖垂顺，站着时看不出来，但他趴在桌上时，西裤的布料柔软地垂下，将整个臀部的曲线暴露无遗。呼吸开始粗重，落在中年教授丰腴挺翘的臀瓣上的手突然停了下来，手掌顺着臀缝开始前移。身下的人猛地全力挣扎了起来，格林德沃不得不整个人贴上去压住他的腰窝。手指触碰到前端的凸起时，他终于知道那人为什么挣扎得这么厉害了。“我说你怎么能忍这么久，”语气中的嘲讽让邓布利多瞬间闭紧了发红的双眼， “原来你喜欢这样。”发硬的性器隔着布料顶弄着他，“在自己办公室里被我训诫也能让你有快感吗？或许我们下次可以试试教室，你觉得呢，教授？”

腰带被扯开，西裤滑落到脚踝，强烈的屈辱感让邓布利多全身微微颤抖，他甚至能感觉到落在他红肿臀瓣上的灼热视线。背后传来拉链拉开的声音，随后粗大的性器抵上穴口，他猛地睁开了眼，想要闭拢双腿，却被盖勒特的膝盖格开，最终只能夹紧了对方的腿。未经扩张的后穴被强行撑开，剧烈的痛感让他的声音开始颤抖，疼痛引起的呻吟已经快掩饰不住。身后人的动作丝毫没有减慢，干涩的后穴似在被撕裂，他的额头上开始沁出薄汗，口中隐隐有了血腥味。

格林德沃从来不是有耐心的人，唯独在这件事上，他向来会确认邓布利多准备好了才进行下一步。但这一次，强烈的愤怒使他丝毫没有顾忌对方的感受。他曾经愿意顾忌邓布利多的感受，但邓布利多要顾忌的人太多。之前是阿利安娜和阿不福思，现在延伸到了他的学生和同事，甚至全英国、全世界的所有巫师和麻瓜。他一度以为邓布利多可以重新回到他身边，直到被人一巴掌扇在脸上，他才明白，邓布利多周围的任何人都可以被伟大的白巫师排在他和他们过往的梦想之前。这个圣人的心里装得下全世界，唯独挤不出空间留给他。

加大的力度使得整张办公桌都在摇晃，书本被推落在地，糖罐猛地砸到地上摔得粉碎，死亡圣器的摆件滑到桌边摇摇欲坠。刚开始，艰涩的摩擦对两个人来说都是折磨，直到后穴中开始有了润滑，直觉告诉邓布利多，那和他口中泛着血腥味的东西是同一种液体。痛感正无法抑制地转换成快感，无论哪一种感觉对他来说都过于强烈。最深处被反复冲撞，身后的人抵住敏感点用力碾磨时他几乎忍不住开口求饶，理智和自尊心却迫使他咬紧了牙。直到最后一次在高潮中晕厥，他始终未曾发出声音。

感到自己快要释放时，格林德沃猛地抓住了身下人红褐色的头发。“你觉得，我刚才不跟她动手的原因是什么？”低沉的声音有不易察觉的颤抖，“一直避开英国又是为了什么？”语气中愤怒的更似自嘲。“这么长时间我动过你在意的人吗？”质问的声音转低，最后变得近乎自怜。发泄出来的一瞬间，他和他同样脆弱。

办公室里静得出奇。身下的人没有回答他的质问，甚至没有给他任何回应。格林德沃终于意识到有些不对劲。“阿尔？”他松开被他嵌住的手腕，它们随即无力地垂下。扶起邓布利多时，格林德沃才发现对方早已经失去意识。之前不是没有过这种情况，准确地说，多数时候邓布利多都坚持不到最后，何况这次做得是太过了些，他早该料到这一点。

直到他发现怀中人后穴淌出的白浊液体中隐隐夹杂着血丝，心猛地一沉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、关于鼻梁的问题，HP里老年AD的鼻梁有折断的痕迹，而FB里裘花明显没有。于是设定青年AD被邓不服打断鼻梁后一直用变形术遮掩，到了老年终于放弃治疗（误），我是说，终于面对过去，于是不再掩饰伤痕。
> 
> 2、其实这篇大概能解释《闭目塞听》里面GG走之前要把AD推醒确认他只是睡着了。毕竟有过做得太狠把人弄伤的前车之鉴。


	3. Chapter 3

格林德沃知道自己不够冷静自持，事实上，多数时候他甚至是冲动易怒的。所以当他以为克雷登斯没有利用价值时，便毫不留情地撕开和蔼亲切的假面，痛斥对方是废物；当他以为自己追寻多时的默然者被毁灭时，便当即抛开属于帕西瓦尔的虚假身份，与一群傲罗动起了手。冲动对他来说也不算什么大毛病，毕竟，他的实力保证了他可以在彻底伤了对方的心后轻易哄得克雷登斯回到自己身边，也能在被捕后越狱，把美国魔法部搅得天翻地覆，顺便还给自己造势增加信徒。

唯独二十八年前夏天的雨夜，他无力挽回自己一时冲动造成的恶果，只能在邓布利多绝望的眼神中仓皇逃跑。而此刻，他第二次有了这种狼狈失措的感觉，偏偏这两次意外让他心悸的原因都一样。邓布利多的双眼依旧紧闭着。没有魔药的辅助，普通的治疗咒只能勉强使表面的创口愈合，他不确定自己有没有对眼前的人造成更严重伤害。他对霍格沃茨并不熟悉，况且这种情况下，就算把邓布利多送去校医院也没办法跟别人解释教授受伤的原因。他甚至想过直接把人带回纽蒙迦德，但他知道那样做只会使事态完全失控，何况霍格沃茨内部并不能幻影移形。

怀中人睡得很不安稳，有时轻微的移动也会让他痛得发出抽气声。办公桌前的靠椅被变成了能让他平躺下来的柔软床铺。桌上依然一片狼藉，书籍和学生的作业凌乱地散在一边，两只炸了毛的羽毛笔战战兢兢地缩在死亡圣器的摆件后面，偶尔探头出来观察外界的动静，笔筒已经摔在地上，糖罐子在它旁边砸得粉碎，罐子里的柠檬糖撒了一地，剩下一颗顽强地留在破罐子里不愿出去。格林德沃抖了抖魔杖让它们回到原来的地方，玻璃糖罐恢复如初，只是散落在地的糖果已经不能食用了，它们自觉地在清理咒的作用下消失无痕。格林德沃一直知道邓布利多喜欢甜食，只是此时他突然想起，嗜糖的人通常怕痛，心里似乎有一块空得像桌上的糖罐。

他回头看着还在昏睡的人，反复思考着邓布利多到现在还没醒算不算正常情况。但他其实还没有想好该怎么面对那双清醒状态下的蓝眼睛。天已经完全黑了，办公室里的教具们昏昏欲睡，只剩作业本们尽责地抖动着封面，提醒主人需要在明天上课之前把它们批改完，被黑巫师瞪了一眼之后，它们委屈地往主人身边挪了挪，彻底安静下来。

天快亮时，邓布利多轻哼一声，红褐色的睫毛抖动了两下，身旁的人如临大敌，立刻警觉地退到了窗边。睁眼时他恍惚看见黑色的衣角在窗外闪过。但很快他意识到那可能是天亮前结伴去取报纸的猫头鹰。体内难以言说的地方仍偶尔伴随着痛感，他看着桌上糖罐里孤零零的那颗柠檬糖，片刻之后拿起纸笔给阿不福思写了封信。翻开学生的作业本时他发现它们已经被人批改完了，圈圈绕绕的字迹很像出自他的手，细看之下落笔却比他重些，批语也比他更严苛一些，他仔细看了那人留下的每一句话，像以前他们通过信件交换对于黑魔法的看法时那样。

拿报纸的猫头鹰们已经回来了，它们又一次飞过他的窗前，准备将报纸和信件送到大厅带给吃早饭的学生和教职工们。一只漂亮的仓鸮路过窗口时往里看了一眼，发现主人在办公室后惊喜地冲了进来落在他面前，他取下报纸，将给阿不福思的信系在猫头鹰脚上。仓鸮还不愿意走，抬高了头冲他抖动着淡金色的羽毛，他无奈地笑笑，拿出罐子里最后一颗糖喂给它。猫头鹰心满意足地飞走了，他看着手里彻底空了的糖罐，起身把它扔进了垃圾桶里。

早餐时米勒娃一直试图避开周围的人，单独向他打听昨天的事，他突然觉得有个聪明的朋友还是有好处的，至少他不用刻意提醒她不要向其他人透露这件事。他再三保证自己没有受伤之后，米勒娃皱着眉叹了口气，不再提起这件事。此时的麦格还不知道，多年以后，当她无不庆幸地祝贺邓布利多在决斗中胜出，并顺便提到了她与黑魔王曾经的会面有多可怕时，身后的人表情苦涩地抬起了魔杖，于是从此再也没有除邓布利多和格林德沃以外的人记得黑魔王曾出现在霍格沃茨。

收到信的当天，阿不福思按照长兄的意思把酒吧里密道前的货架移走，换成了阿利安娜的肖像。周五晚上邓布利多回到猪头酒吧时，刻意避开了肖像中阿利安娜忧郁的眼神。上楼之前阿不福思叫住了他，问密道前吧台上的柠檬糖是不是他忘拿了的。糖罐跟他办公室里打碎的那瓶一模一样，里面装满了糖果。他觉得喉头有些发紧，随口说大概是哪个客人留下的，“来路不明的东西还是扔掉吧。”他冲阿不福思笑了笑，迅速转身回了房间。

阿不福思莫名其妙地看着他，反正他哥哥做事常让他难以理解，习惯后他也就懒得去思考了。于是他不耐烦地将糖罐随手一扔，角落里的垃圾桶跟它主人一样暴躁，扑过来接住糖罐瞬间将它咬碎。阿利安娜看着破碎的糖罐，表情不辨悲喜。

周天晚上，邓布利多穿过密道回霍格沃茨前，突然发现肖像前的吧台上摆放着第二罐柠檬糖。他知道，终其一生，席卷欧洲的黑魔王，视美国魔法部监狱如无物的格林德沃，再也无法通过这道仅由一副肖像阻隔的密道。

阿利安娜的肖像转开给哥哥让了道，走进密道的前一秒邓布利多突然停了下来。“对不起。”他真诚地对着妹妹的肖像说，转身拿起吧台上的糖罐，头也不回地走进了通往霍格沃茨的密道。  
直到肖像在他身后再次打开，听到背后肖像旋转的声音，他楞在原地，紧闭了双眼，拿着糖罐的手和声音一样微微颤抖，“阿利安娜……”他最终回了头。

走到二楼房间门口时，窗前的人听到他的脚步声惊喜地转过身，他知道对方会在这里。两人都没有说话，格林德沃小心翼翼地冲他张开手臂。他站在原地没有动，直到对方的异瞳因落寞而变得黯淡，他最终忍不住叹了口气，走过去任凭那人抱住他。

几天前走进邓布利多的办公室时，格林德沃原本期待的就是这一幕。可惜世事总有意外，那天推开门的不是邓布利多。不过现在看来，并非所有的意外都无可补救，黑魔王将怀里的白巫师抱得更紧了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、HP里猪头酒吧的密道前是阿利安娜的肖像，我一直觉得邓不服这样布置酒吧会让AD每次去他那都有心理阴影（原著里AD似乎常去猪头酒吧）。所以私心写了这篇文，设定成AD主动提出在密道前挂上阿利安娜的肖像，并且跟妹妹和解。  
> 2、关于这一篇的结局，其实我考虑了一下要不要让AD扔掉糖罐直接回学校，后来觉得这个时期的教授做不到那么绝（想想他在镜子前那个让人心疼的小眼神）。更重要的是，GGAD的结局也不是意外导致的，是因为两人根本上立场不同，所以和解一次也无所谓（对不起我不是故意捅刀）。


End file.
